1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame assembly for a baby stroller, and in particular to a frame assembly for a double-seat baby stroller.
2. Description of related arts
In prior arts, when folding a double-seat stroller, users cannot fold the entire frame of the stroller with one hand.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,579 discloses a twin-type baby buggy. When the baby buggy is to be folded, operation members 21 provided on left and right handle pipes 15a, 15c must be manipulated to unlatch lock members 20 of the left and right frames, so that the front legs and the rear legs are close to each other to reduce size in the fore and aft direction, and then pulled the right and left frames to become close to each other to reduce the width from the left to the right.